This invention relates to a fastening assembly, method and system. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a fastener assembly and method to fasten and unfasten a toilet to or from a flange.
In the construction, maintenance, and remodeling industry, contractors, plumbers and maintenance technicians, often find it necessary to replace old commodes for either repair or replacement. Due to the structural nature of commodes, installing, lifting, moving, aligning and lowering of the toilets is cumbersome and awkward. Additionally, the method of unfastening the toilet foundation from a floor flange is also cumbersome, awkward and very time consuming. The prior art methods, which includes bolting the toilet base to the floor flange is awkward, unstable and outdated. Also, many flanges are broken from over tightening present day bolts.
With prior art toilets, a contractor may need wrench, pliers, channel locks, as well other tools, to tighten down or remove a toilet. Moreover, due to the nature of the toilet's environment, a contractor working either to install or remove a toilet, desires to quickly and efficiently perform the necessary task and move on to the next. The prior art method of installing bolt caps requires the old style bolts to be cut with a hack saw, bolt cutter, or saw, since the bolts are too long.